Saving Grace
by DarkChylde31
Summary: Hiroshi tries to comfort Shuichi directly after what happened with Taki. Hiroshi POV.


**Name:** Saving Grace

**Author:** DC

**Type:** One-Shot

**Rating:** K-13

**Warnings:** Spoilers abound. Slight shouen-ai. A touch of angst. Violence. References to the non-con incident that happened to Shuichi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hiroshi or anyone else from Gravitaiton.

**Author's Notes:** Actually my first Gravitation fanfiction piece. Shorter than what I normally write but it worked better this way I think. Reviews always welcome.

-----------------

He's crying again.

All I can do is hold him and murmur into his hair. His boyfriend should be doing this but that particular bastard doesn't know how to do anything except smoke and write. I forgot; he is also good at belittling others after fucking them thirty ways to Sunday.

Who's the bigger bastard here though? The one that had him physically gang raped or the one that rapes his heart on a daily basis?

Still, I do what I can for him as his best friend. I just hold him while he cries, stroking his back and wondering why I didn't see this coming sooner.

I should have known. I could have prevented what happened to him. How could anyone do something like this because of some pointless jealousy over Bad Luck's growing popularity? Taki Aizawa, you and I have a date to discuss the matter of your obsession with my best friend. If you can walk when I am done beating you to a bloody pulp, then you can turn me in to the cops.

But first, I have a few matters to discuss with Eiri Yuki. First and foremost, if he really gives a shit about my best friend or if he is just enjoying manipulating Shuichi's sweet innocence. Perhaps the writer just has a thing for having sex with talented idiots. As much as I love Shuichi, I am not blind to his faults. On the contrary, I am very well acquainted with his oddness but it grows on you after a few years.

I can't see him being anything but the happy-go-lucky spastic singer that I have grown up with. For as long as I can remember we always wanted to be in a band together, though he has always been far more obsessed with it than I have. While I was discovering girls, he was in love with his brand new keyboard. I stressed out over making the grades and he worried himself to pieces about where he could find the latest Nittle Grasper album. The scary thing is how much like Ryuichi he is. Seeing them together is like watching twins bounce around on caffeine. It's just adorably cute.

Shuichi. Please stop crying. Do it for me? I'm not Yuki, your sister or even one of your idols but I do love you. I know it hurts and you'll still hurt where no one can see long after your body is whole again. I know you and how you will hold this inside of you just underneath all the sparkle and joy.

Just please stop crying. Your tears are always so painful to watch because they are not you. Every time your boyfriend makes you cry, I want to kick him but he has never done anything like this to you. I will give credit to Yuki. He doesn't beat you black and blue. Still, he cuts you to pieces in the worst way possible. He uses words like the general population uses a gun.

For what Taki did to you, he will pay. I promise, Shuichi. One way or another, I will see that he is brought to justice even if it is the only kind he will understand. Violence and blood should never be repaid with more violence and blood. I firmly believe that but when I found you sitting as if you had lost all the light in your life...

He will pay. If not by my hand, then by your boyfriend's fists instead. I should call him your lover more than boyfriend for how he treats you like nothing more than his personal doormat. These are things I cannot say to you because I know they would hurt you. The faith and love you have in Yuki guarantees you would not believe me anyway. For your sake, I hope that you really are seeing more in the writer than I am. I will step back and let him take care of Aizawa if he wants to. It is his place to fight for your honor as odd and trite as that sounds.

I am here to comfort the tears away and steal the shame you may feel. Just stop crying, Shuichi. I can't stand it though it is how you seem to be dealing with this pain. I can only imagine what you went through. I will always be here for you, in every way except the one that I sometimes think about. There are times I wonder what it would be like to take Yuki's place. I wonder and then I awaken to the reality of our world. I am the best friend and you are insanely in love with a man who is going to destroy your laughter. Still... Perhaps you will save him and in doing so, save yourself. If anyone can break through the cold exterior of Yuki, it is you, my friend.

For as long as I can remember, it has always been Hiroshi and Shuichi. Hiro and Shu-chan. All the kids we grew up with couldn't say one name without adding the other to it. Now, all I hear from those that know you well is Yuki and Shuichi. One name is never far from the other. He's taken my place in your heart. No, that's not quite right. He will never be your best friend. That position is never going to be vacant and if he does open up enough to let you in, I will simply be happy for you. I love you, Shuichi and all that you are.

Just, please dry your tears for me.

All of the Taki Aizawas of the world cannot hold a candle to your worth. No matter how others see you; don't believe what they call you. You are not an idiot, untalented or nothing more than an annoying brat. True, you can be all of these things but that's just the surface. Below that beats a heart that loves unconditionally and a boy that I am proud to play in a band with. Your voice is a thing of true beauty. It's your heart and boundless joy that I truly admire though. The world can worship your voice or body. I will stick with your laughter. A world without your laughter and insane energy would be a dull place. I see you smiling through the tears at something I said. Even now, you are bouncing back when most would have given up.

You have the rarest form of courage. The courage that loves blindly and jumps out onto a stage to sing just because you have to. I've seen you dancing drunk and puking for hours while still managing to laugh like an idiot. I've seen you cry for hours and with a single thought, leap up and be giddy with happiness again. You amaze me, Shuichi. I'll help you in your endless pursuit to capture Yuki's heart because above all I want to see you happy. Even though he hurts you, he also makes you happier than I've ever seen you before. That is saying a lot considering how insanely happy you can become at the drop of a hat.

At last, my best friend is returning from the abyss of pain and humiliation. I can see all of your dreams and hope showing in your eyes. The tears are gone at last though what was done to you still lingers in your haunted look. I think I could kill for what they did to you. I've never been this angry before. Well, there was that one time when you managed to get us both caught cheating on our history final. I'll clean you up now and tuck you in. Then, I have a visit to make.

Keep smiling for me, Shuichi.

Keep smiling and laughing. The world needs it. I know he will never say it but Yuki needs you too. He needs your rambunctious spirit and zest for life. You need each other just as day needs night or a singer needs a microphone. I see it in the pair of you. All I can do is watch and admire the love that you share. Yuki will never say it, Shuichi. I know he won't just because he's that kind of a man. He better love you and appreciate what he has in you. If he doesn't, someone else will.

As for me, I will continue watching and holding you when you need it most. Hiroshi the easy going strong one. That's me. As for you, well, your tears are mine. The past is ours and that is something no one can take away. Being your best friend means a lot of things. The first of which is knowing when to let go and when to hold on tightly.

Here's to letting go and your sweet, sweet laughter.


End file.
